1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle is known, in which, for example, in a case where a charging cable is connected to the vehicle, a pilot signal is output from the charging cable to a control apparatus of the vehicle, the control apparatus of the vehicle which obtains the pilot signal recognizes which operation is required to be performed between charging the vehicle from an external apparatus and power supplying to the external apparatus from the vehicle, and either charging or a power generation operation is performed according to a recognized result (for example, refer to PCT International Publication No. WO 2011-125214).